


So Help Me, Force

by AFCastleDefender



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCastleDefender/pseuds/AFCastleDefender
Summary: Inspired by that magnificent Star Wars Episode IX, The Rise of Skywalker, Teaser Trailer! If you haven't seen that, don't read this!Rey knocks our beloved Dark Space Prince with Good Hair right out of his space Ferrari to deliver some important news from his mother in person. Finn & Poe come along for the ride.





	So Help Me, Force

“Rey,” Poe said, “no offense because I know you could probably slice me in half anytime you wanted, but I feel like I need to state one more time that this is the stupidest plan I’ve ever heard.”

 

Rey raised a brow at Poe, thinking of the mutiny onboard the _Raddus_ , but stayed silent.

 

Finn echoed Poe’s sentiment, shaking his head emphatically. “I don’t think that Kylo Ren is going to be too thrilled with your methods, Rey. He’s pretty fond of those things. I mean, they had their own detachment of guards.”

 

Poe whistled low. “Yeah. I know I would probably sleep next to mine if I had one. Like the guy or not, he’s got great taste. Those things are _sweet_ ,” Poe rhapsodized. “Can’t you just use your bond thing and talk to him instead?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes. _If only_. She had tried that. The bond could not be controlled and even when it did open these days, Ben only ignored her. The last time she had cried.

 

Despite their protests, Poe and Finn positioned themselves on the boulders just above her, looking out for Ben’s ship. They’d had the same conversation four times since leaving Leia. Rey’s mind was made up. This was the only way to get Ben’s attention. She just hoped she didn’t kill either of them with what she had planned.

 

Rey handed Finn her staff. “Hold this, please.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes but took the weapon from her. _“Be careful.”_

 

Rey smiled at Finn, “I will. I know what I’m doing, Finn. We need to leave him with no other option. Besides,” Rey quipped, “if he won’t listen to me, I’ll just threaten him with 3-PO.”

 

Poe and Finn both chuckled. Leia had insisted that they bring the protocol droid because he might be able to influence Ben’s decision. 3-PO had practically raised him.

 

Rey let out a breath. “Alright. Wait here. I’ll be back.”

 

Rey jogged toward a place directly between the rock walls on either side of her. Taking a deep breath, she stared down to the place where she knew Ben would break atmosphere on the way to the First Order base that was some distance further down the valley.

 

The Resistance had paid a ransom in credits to find out when the Supreme Leader might be found without an entourage. It had been money well spent. Apparently, the Supreme Leader liked to take out one of his TIE Silencers for a joyride whenever the First Order pulled up to a planet.

 

A shrill whistle came from Poe, but Rey had already seen the ship. Glinting in the sun, it dropped low, only meters above the valley floor, speeding toward her and kicking up the grit of the desert as it came.

 

A part of her was glad that Ben could find this pleasure in his life, no matter how small. Rey worried about him despite her wish not to think of him at all. She missed Ben. She knew that she was supposed to fulfill a destiny. She was constantly reminded of her status as the embodiment of hope. The Last Jedi.

 

It felt ungrateful to think so, but Rey was also just a woman. Every day that she moved through the paces of her life with the Resistance, she remembered when Ben had promised she wasn’t alone. Surrounded by her friends, a family cobbled together by friendship and purpose, Rey still just wanted Ben beside her.

 

It was an ache that was never quelled. Even if Ben was very angry with her, at least he would be in front of her, well and whole. For the short time he was with her, at least, perhaps Rey could pretend to be whole, too.

 

The ship came closer, on a direct course for her location. It was almost time.

 

Rey detached the lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, knowing that even if he could not sense her, he would see the saber’s light. Spinning on her heel, Rey took a battle stance and peeked over one shoulder to gauge the timing. She would need to run her fastest in order to get the momentum needed to lift herself above the ship. Even _with_ the Force

 

Like a blaster bolt, Rey shot forward across the gritty surface, grateful that her sturdy boots were able to find purchase. Just as the TIE was about to fly over her, Rey summoned the Force and threw up one leg, flinging herself backward toward Ben’s ship.

 

The dark bulb of the cockpit and its red accents passed through her vision as Rey maneuvered her saber toward the weakest point of the ship, just between the cockpit and wing. The saber sliced through durasteel and metal, melting the connections, sending up sparks of energy as the machine broke apart beneath her.

 

As she flipped over the rear of the craft to right herself on the sand, she saw one elegant wing give way and separate from the main body. Reaching out with the Force, Rey fought to prevent the centrifugal pressures on the craft from sending Ben into a spin. She could feel his Force energies added to hers as the crippled ship bumped and slid to a stop, smoke rising from its hull.

 

Rey deactivated her saber and ran toward the ship. They would not have much time before the First Order detected that their leader was in danger. She needed to move things along so that Ben could get over his anger and listen to her. If her saber was ignited, Ben would think she meant to fight him.

 

A short distance from the once elegant ship, Rey could see Ben climb out of the cockpit. Her heart settled in her chest as she confirmed that he had not been injured. Scanning his feelings, she could feel that he was furious with her…and… _afraid?_

 

Rage had been expected, but Rey had no idea what could have caused the overwhelming fear she sensed in Ben. _Was he afraid of her?_ She could not credit that the fearsome Kylo Ren could ever be afraid of anything.

 

Ben jumped from the downed craft, his cloak billowing around him like the smoke pouring out of the damaged parts of his ship. Rey counted it as a good sign that he had not yet drawn his weapon.

 

She had almost forgotten how tall he was. Ben came to a stop. Rey saw a flash of emotion in his gaze, but she could not discern what it meant.

 

After a few pregnant moments, Rey waited for Ben to speak, but he seemed determined to win the game of silence. Rey had brought them to this moment, so he was waiting for Rey to explain herself. Of course.

 

Before she could begin, Ben suddenly stalked forward, his heavy black boots kicking up dust. The look on his face was inscrutable, but Rey knew that whatever his intentions might be, Ben Solo would never hurt her. She watched in fascination as Ben fought to remove his gloves, using his teeth to loosen the fingers of one hand and then rip off the other. He dropped them as he moved. Rey was dimly aware that Poe and Finn had jumped down from their perches above the valley and were rushing down to provide her assistance, brandishing their blasters and shouting for Ben to stop where he was.

 

Ben continued to move as if her friends had never spoken at all.

 

When he was finally upon her, Rey thought he would stop. She waited for Ben to shout. She expected him to do _anything_ other than what he did.

 

Ben hauled her off her feet and half out of her boots with one strong arm, pinning Rey to his full length. She could see the spark desire and relief in his beautiful eyes a split second before he lowered his head to plunder her mouth with his own. Ben’s other arm wrapped around her waist and gripped the fabric of her tunic with greedy intent.

 

Somewhere off to her left she could hear Poe Dameron whistle again and proclaim with glee that Finn owed him fifty credits! Finn called out repeatedly for Ben to “stop mauling his best friend” as the pair drew closer.

 

Ben ignored them both and continued to kiss Rey senseless until she melted in his arms and kissed him back. Unable to stop herself, she locked her arms around the strong column of his neck and let her fingers wander through the soft black hair at his nape. When she did, Ben brought one bare palm to encompass her cheek, his thumb sneaking under her chin to caress her there. Moving and shaping her mouth with his own, changing the angles to suit a full-scale sensual assault, he grunted in answer to her involuntary moan of pleasure as if to say, “ _See?_ See what can be between us?”

 

Rey had no experience to compare it to, but _gods_ , Ben Solo could _kiss_.

 

She sighed into his mouth, happier than she had ever felt. He tasted better than any of the delicacies that Leia had insisted she try since leaving Jakku. _This_ was true sustenance. It was life itself.

 

And it went on.

 

Ben’s kiss was as carnal as it was tender. It promised lingering touches and frenzied satisfaction. Rey was content to keep kissing him like that until the galaxy figured out its own problems.

 

Just when she happily sentenced herself to a lifetime of standing in the desert and kissing Ben Solo, he suddenly ripped his mouth from hers and pulled back. He set her away from him as quickly as if she had just announced that she had a raging case of sand mites and his dark gaze narrowed on her with fury.

 

Moving his cloak back from his body, Ben canted one hip, shifting weight to one booted foot. He ran a large hand through his beautiful hair. It was a move that was pure Han Solo.

 

Ben was absolutely fuming.

 

“ _Damn it, Rey. You scared the life out of me with that stunt!”_

Agitated, Ben began to pace around, working himself into a fine rage. Pausing, he pointed an accusing finger at Finn and Poe. “You’re supposed to be her friends! _Neither_ of you thought to stop her? She could have been killed!”

 

Poe held up two hands and gestured towards her as if to say, “You’ve met her! You know what she’s like.”

 

Finn just rolled his eyes. “C’mon, man. _Really?_ ”

 

Ben nodded as if he should have known. A shaking hand swiped at his mouth and then massaged the bridge of his nose as he puffed out deep breaths and fought to control his temper.

_Ben was worried about her._ Rey looked on in wonder. _He cared._

The servant of the Force that lived inside her, the one who had been pouring over the Jedi texts and training constantly since she had last seen Ben, balked at the idea that she was not capable of doing exactly what she had just done without issue. But Rey _the woman_ , the one who had been so lonely without him, the one who had watched her friends pair up and longed for a love of her own, tingled with delight at the knowledge that her safety was so important to him. Somehow, she had _provoked_ him to the point where he had to reassure himself that she was safe by kissing her.

 

This couldn’t be happening.     

      

Ben stalked up to her again, his large boots bumping the toes of her smaller ones. He meant to try, but Ben could no longer intimidate her. “ _So help me Force, Rey, if you ever do anything like that again, I swear I will-“_

Now, this was getting interesting. _“You’ll what, Ben Solo?”_ Rey mirrored his stance, crossing her arms over her chest. She hoped he would say something else as telling as his words and actions of the last few minutes. Rey also needed him to know that he would never be able to push her around.

 

When it came to this man, Rey would always give as good as she got.

 

Ben blew out a long breath, his head falling back to his wide shoulders for a moment. He shook it back and forth before looking down at his feet. Once he had shaken off the emotional surplus, he met her gaze once more. His beautiful golden-brown gaze seemed resigned to something he did not name.

 

Rey wanted to memorize that look. She wanted to make a home in it.

 

Poe cleared his throat. “Um, Rey…maybe it’s time to tell the man _why you wrecked that beautiful high-performance fighter?”_

 

“Yes. I’ll be interested to hear what was so important, Rey. That ship _was_ one of my favorites.” One of Ben’s handsome brows rose in amused challenge.

 

Rey could feel her cheeks color. The last thing she had expected was for Ben and Poe to find common ground. Maybe the whole thing _had_ been a bit dramatic.

 

“You wouldn’t talk to me, Ben! How else was I supposed to get your attention?”

 

Rey was ashamed to realize that she had forgotten about the mission for a moment, overjoyed to be with Ben again whether they were fighting or kissing. The message she had to deliver was the most important thing she would ever do for Leia.

 

Rey’s eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked at the man she loved. Because she _did_ love Ben. She had known it for some time but had never been brave enough to name that emotion. No matter who he might pretend to be, no matter what side claimed his loyalty, the Force had chosen them for one another. Rey knew that what she had to say would wound him and that grim duty tore a strip from her soul.

 

When he saw the tears in her eyes, Ben immediately stepped forward. He did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her again, bolstering her as she found the courage to tell him what he needed to know.

 

One tear fought to blaze a hot trail down one dusty cheek, but Ben reached out to brush it away, smudging the fine layer of grime where it clung to her face. ‘Tell me,” Ben commanded in a hoarse whisper.

 

Rey’s chin trembled. She could tell that some part of Ben already knew.

 

“Your mother is sick, Ben. She wants to see you.”

 

Ben recoiled slightly in denial of all that Rey’s words implied, but he lifted one hand to place over Rey’s where it had snuck up to cup his cheek. She rose to the tips of her toes and pressed her forehead to Ben’s, trying to infuse him with her strength and let him know that she would be there with him. That she loved his mother, too.  

 

“You brought the _Falcon?_ ” he asked when he was able to swallow past the clog of emotion in his throat.

 

Rey nodded.

 

Ben turned his lips into her palm. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few scenarios I imagined after seeing the trailer. I hope you will share your thoughts in the comments and tell me how you plan to survive the next eight months of speculation! Thank you very much for reading! XOXO


End file.
